Aijou, Yuujou Love, Friendship
by Ai-69
Summary: Love and friendship, I wanna know about everything Its way too unclear, I don't understand it Someday would you hold me and this hole in my heart I'm waiting for you Hohoho, baca ya. Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, ada lagunya tapi ini bukan songfic.


*Soundtrack: lagu Onde-Onde* (HUEH?)

BHUWAHAA!! Ketemu lagi dengan author jahat & gaje ini.... dengan fic berjudul 'Aijou, Yuujou – Love, Friendship' ini. Dasar saia ini author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bukannya nyelesein fic lain malah bikin fic baru. Dan ini fic oneshot yang kepanjangan. Biarin aja deh.

Yah, disini ada bermacam-macam POV, jadi nanti saia kasi tau begitu ada pergantian. (halah, opo kuwi)

Ok, happy reading!!

*Warning (Lha? Kok ditaroh disini? Biasanya dimana ea?): AU, OOC, typo, gaje, authornya jahat + gaje + sok Inggris.

------------

Aijou, Yuujou – Love, Friendship

Bleach © Tite Kubo

And the song at the end of this fic wasn't mine.

-------------

Di hari Kamis pagi yang cerah itu, tampak seorang gadis yang berseragam SMA Karakura berjalan dengan riang ke sekolahnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu bernama Orihime Inoue. Ia adalah gadis yang baik dan ceria. Ia tinggal sendirian karena kakak yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil sudah meninggal. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna coklat itu pun dihiasi dengan dua jepit rambut bunga berwarna biru yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu.

Gadis ini juga cukup pintar dan cantik. Tingkahnya kadang-kadang aneh dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi malah membuatnya tampak lucu, sehingga banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya. Kelemahan Inoue adalah masakannya, ia hanya bisa mencampur semua bahan yang ada menjadi satu, dan campurannya terkadang bisa membuat orang lain mati karena memakan masakannya.

Inoue berjalan riang ke sekolahnya, SMA Karakura. Rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai pun mengikuti gerakannya yang lincah.

"A dari azuki, B dari banana, C dari cha, D dari dezato," Inoue bernyanyi riang sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, meskipun lagu yang dinyanyikannya tampaknya lebih cocok dinyanyikan oleh anak TK daripada anak SMA.

"E dari endo, F dari....,"

----------

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung saja berjalan riang ke kelasnya, kelas 2-2.

"GOOD MORNING, INOUE-SAN!!!" sapa teman sekelas Inoue, Keigo Asano, dengan gaya super lebay.

"Berisik!!" kata teman Inoue sejak kecil, Tatsuki Arisawa dengan gusar sambil meninju Keigo.

"Ah, dasar Keigo! Oh, pagi, Inoue-san!!" sapa Mizuiro, teman Keigo.

"Pagi, Inoue," sapa cowok yang rambutnya bergaya nanas dan berwarna merah, Renji Abarai.

"Selamat pagi, Inoue-san," sapa seorang gadis manis bernama Momo Hinamori yang rambutnya dikonde.

"Ya, pagi semuanya," balas Inoue sambil tersenyum manis.

"PAGI, HIME-CHAN!!!" seru Chizuru, teman Inoue, sambil memeluk gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu. Inoue langsung megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

"WOY! Lepasin! Nanti bisa mati, tuh!!" seru Tatsuki yang panik.

"UWAAA, HIME-CHAN? HIME-CHANKU KENAPA??" tanya Chizuru yang melihat Inoue megap-megap. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"HOI!! YANG BIKIN GINI KAN KAMU!!" seru Tatsuki jengkel. Chizuru akhirnya menyadari dosanya dan melepaskan Inoue.

"Eh eh, selamat pagi juga, Chizuru-san," Inoue tersenyum manis kepada Chizuru. Dan hal ini membuat gadis berkacamata tersebut bertambah gemas dengan gadis satu ini.

"UWAA!! HIME-CHAN MEMANG GADIS BAIK!!" seru Chizuru sambil mencubit pipi Inoue.

"HEI!! JANGAN YURI!!" seru Tatsuki sambil melempar buku catatannya ke arah Chizuru yang langsung melepaskan Inoue.

"Ah, Orihime, selamat pagi!!" sapa salah satu siswi terpopuler di sekolah, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Pagi, Matsumoto-san," balas Inoue ceria.

"Ah, pagi, Inoue," sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam.

Gadis berambut hitam itu, Rukia Kuchiki, adalah sahabat Inoue selain Tatsuki. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia dan Inoue sudah sangat akrab, bahkan mungkin lebih akrab daripada Tatsuki dan Inoue yang sudah lama berteman. Rukia adalah putri dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Karakura, keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal itu. Rukia yang bertubuh pendek dan berambut hitam sebahu itu adalah seorang gadis yang tegas dan sedikit tomboy. Ia juga pintar dan cantik. Gadis yang lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari ini sangat menyukai kelinci, terutama Chappy, maskot dari sebuah merek permen yang saking terkenalnya akhirnya dibuat boneka dan pernak-pernik. Bahkan penjualan boneka kelinci ini kabarnya sudah hampir menyaingi boneka kelinci super-terkenal yang terdahulu, Upon.

Rukia dan Inoue mulai bersahabat sejak Rukia menyelamatkan Inoue yang saat itu sedang digoda dua orang senpai saat mereka berdua duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kuchiki!!" balas Inoue ceria. Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Kuchiki-san, kemarin aku melihat pernak-pernik Chappy yang bagus, lho!" ucap Inoue bersemangat. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat menyukai kelinci, terutama Chappy.

"Benarkah??" tanya Rukia antusias. Inoue mengangguk ceria.

"Iya, kalau mau, bagaimana kalau Hari Minggu kita ke sana?" kata Inoue. Mata Rukia berbinar senang.

"Ya!! Aku mau!!" Rukia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bertemu jam 8 pagi di rumahku, ya!!" seru Inoue.

Kemudian Inoue langsung duduk di bangkunya. Dalam hitungan detik, teman-temannya, Chizuru, Michiru, Tatsuki, Rangiku, dan Rukia langsung mengerubunginya untuk mengobrol.

"Eh, tahu tidak, hari ini katanya akan ada murid baru," kata Chizuru, yang memulai pembicaraan seperti biasa.

"Ah, yang benar?" tanya Michiru tidak yakin.

"Benar, kok!! Sst, ini rahasia, ya! Kemarin aku kan mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Hitsugaya-san dan Ochi-sensei," kata Chizuru pelan. Sebuah senyum nakal tampak di wajahnya.

"Kamu... apa??" mata Rukia membelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Chizuru barusan.

"Ssst!"

"Ah ya, aku penasaran, murid baru itu laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?" celetuk Rangiku.

"Memangnya ada apa, Matsumoto? Kalaupun laki-laki, kau kan sudah punya Gin," kata Tatsuki. Rangiku cekikikan.

"Yah, tapi sekali-kali lihat yang lain kan tidak apa-apa," katanya, masih cekikikan. Tatsuki mendengus.

"Iya, aku penasaran juga, ingin sekali berteman baik dengannya," kata Inoue yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kalau Hime-chan, pasti bisa berteman dengan baik!! Hime-chan kan gadis manis yang... UBH!!!" Chizuru yang tengah memuji-muji dan memeluk Inoue langsung dipukul dengan kamus oleh Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! SAKIT!!" protes gadis itu. Tapi yang diprotes diam saja sehingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Yah, kelihatannya anak baru itu menarik," kata Michiru, mencoba kembali ke pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Iya, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu," kata Rukia.

"Waaw, sampai segitunya," kata Tatsuki.

"Eh, anooo...," celetuk Inoue polos. "Firasat itu siapa, ya? Temanmu, Kuchiki?"

Teman-teman Inoue langsung sweatdrop dengan kata-kata Inoue. Lalu bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan tak lama kemudian Ochi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

----

~Rukia's POV~

Aku baru saja mengobrol dengan teman-temanku sebelum bel berbunyi. Chizuru bilang hari ini akan ada murid baru. Hm, apa itu benar, ya? Rasanya cukup menarik juga.

Aku duduk di kursiku. Menanti Ochi-sensei masuk bersama seorang murid baru. Tapi Ochi-sensei masuk sendirian. Tak bersama siapapun. Aku kecewa. Huh, kukira akan ada murid baru. Dasar Chizuru pembohong. Mungkin aku akan mengomelinya nanti.

Aku sudah memilih kata-kata terbaik yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengomeli Chizuru. Bahkan aku sudah merangkainya menjadi satu dan memutuskan bagaimana aku mengomelinya nanti. Haha.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Ochi-sensei membuka pintu kelas dan keluar. Kemudian ia masuk lagi, bersama murid baru yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Ah, batal rencanaku untuk memarahi Chizuru.

Kulihat murid baru itu sekilas. Ah, dia laki-laki. Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa akan jadi gawat kalau Rangiku sampai melihatnya. Bisa-bisa ia langsung menjadikannya pacar!! Tapi, ah, tidak, ia sudah punya Gin, dan walaupun Rangiku orangnya agak... yah, sulit mengatakannya, tapi ia cukup setia dengan pasangannya. Lagipula, saat aku melirik ke arah Rangiku, gadis itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan cowok itu.

Aku memperhatikan cowok itu lagi, kali ini lebih saksama. Dan, oh... aku baru menyadarinya. Rambutnya... rambutnya... berwarna orange!! Bagus, bertambah lagi satu orang jenius dalam bidang tata rambut di kelas ini. Mungkin rambutnya dan rambut merah Renji bisa dilombakan.

Aku menatapnya lagi. Dan... aku melihat matanya yang berwarna coklat itu. Terlihat tegas sekaligus lembut pada saat yang sama. Hm, menarik. Kemudian aku memperhatikannya lagi. Dia tinggi, yah, tampaknya sekitar 20 cm diatasku. Tapi masih dibawah si nanas merah, si Renji itu. Dan... dia... dia... ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak pandai mendeskripsikan. Tapi intinya, menurutku ia tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Kalau dibilang tampan... hm, bagaimana, ya.

Kemudian Ochi-sensei bicara.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini teman baru kalian. Kurosaki, silahkan," kata guru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya," kata cowok itu cepat. Sepertinya gugup.

Bagus. Strawberry. Kupikir aku bisa memakannya jika lapar.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki. Sekarang, kau akan duduk di... ah!! Di sebelah Kuchiki-san saja, kukira itu satu-satunya tempat," kata Ochi-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahku. Dan saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau bangku itu kosong.

'Ah, tidak. Aku pasti salah dengar tadi. Bukan disini. Bukan.' Aku gelagapan, entah kenapa. Tapi... yah, dia memang berjalan ke bangku di sebelahku.

"Salam kenal," ucapnya pelan padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, salam kenal juga," balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan. Dan entah kenapa, aku tersenyum padanya.

------------

~Inoue's POV~

Kelasku kedatangan murid baru, seperti yang tadi dikatakan Chizuru. Dan murid baru itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Belum ada satu jam sejak ia masuk ke dalam kelasku, tapi sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang aneh. Aku sangat menyukai mata coklatnya yang tampak tegas sekaligus lembut itu, dan aku terus menatapnya sejak perkenalan tadi. Kuharap ia duduk tak jauh dariku sehingga kami bisa bicara lebih banyak.

Tapi aku mendesah kecewa begitu Kurosaki duduk di sebelah Kuchiki. Sejak tadi aku terus melihat mereka. Melihat Kurosaki memberi salam perkenalan tersendiri kepada Kuchiki. Melihat mereka saling berkenalan secara pribadi.

Rasanya aneh.

Apakah aku iri?

Ah, tidak, tidak.

Rasanya agak berbeda.

Kalau begitu, apa namanya perasaan ini?

Cemburu?

Mungkinkah begitu?

Lagipula mengapa aku cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri?

Apakah...

"Inoue," terdengar sebuah suara yang kukenal. Ochi-sensei sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Tampaknya beliau yang tadi menegurku.

"Ah, iya... iya," ucapku gugup.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Ochi-sensei.

"Ah, tidak tidak," aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Cuma sedikit kepanasan,"

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk. Ochi-sensei menatapku heran.

"Tidak, kau pasti tidak kepanasan,"

"Ah, saya benar-benar kepanasan," aku tetap pada pendirianku.

Ochi-sensei geleng-geleng kepala. Seisi kelas mulai riuh.

"Orihime, ini musim gugur,"

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Ah, yang benar?" tanyaku. Ochi-sensei mengangguk, dan teman-teman sekelasku bertambah ribut.

"Oh, maaf, tapi tadi benar-benar terasa panas, apa saya terlalu banyak bergerak ya," ucapku lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Seisi kelas riuh kembali. Ochi-sensei menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengerti sifatku.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak lagi ya, Orihime. Sudah, kembali ke pelajaran!!" kata Ochi-sensei sambil berjalan ke depan kelas lagi dan mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis. Aku kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada pelajaran. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku kembali menatap Kurosaki dan Kuchiki.

Benar, Ochi-sensei benar.

Aku tidak merasa kepanasan.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Iri pada Kuchiki.

Apakah benar aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Kurosaki?

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Aku ingin mengetahuinya...

-------------

~Normal POV~

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid yang tadinya lemas dan merengek minta minum (lho) langsung bangkit dan berteriak-teriak dengan semangat. Guru yang barusan mengajar hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan keluar dari kelas.

'Paling tidak aku bisa istirahat sekarang,' mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan, tentu saja yang paling menyita perhatian murid-murid saat ini adalah murid baru berambut orange itu. Ichigo Kurosaki. Sekarang ini, mejanya telah dikelilingi murid-murid kelas 2-2 yang ingin berkenalan dan... satu orang murid kelas 2-3 yang tak lain adalah pacar Rangiku, si wajah rubah Gin Ichimaru.

"Ah, Ichigo, ini teman-temanku," kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk dan melihat anak-anak yang mengelilinginya satu per satu.

"Waaah, kau murid baru, itu, kan?!?! Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto, salam kenal!!" seru Rangiku. Tatsuki melirik ke arahnya.

"Hati-hatilah padanya, Kurosaki!! Dia itu berbahaya! Hei, Rangiku, kau tertarik padanya, ya?" kata Tatsuki. Gin berdehem. Rangiku cekikikan sendiri.

"Ah, nggak kok! Ginchi jangan marah, dong," kata Rangiku sambil menggandeng Gin dengan manja. Gin senyum-senyum gaje. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ah, maaf, aku muncul disini tapi belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Gin Ichimaru, pacar Rangiku ini," kata Gin sambil memamerkan senyuman rubahnya yang langsung membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Ah, sudahlah, mereka memang pasangan bodoh. Oh ya, Namaku Tatsuki Arisawa, salam kenal!" kata Tatsuki memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ah, aku Orihime! Orihime Inoue," kata Inoue memperkenalkan dirinya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah.

"Aku Chizuru! Dan ingat satu hal... JANGAN BERANI MACAM-MACAM PADA HIME-CHANKU, KALAU TIDAK KAU AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA!!" ancam Chizuru dengan wajah angkernya. Tatsuki langsung menyingkirkannya.

"Aku Michiru, salam kenal," kata Michiru, agak takut melihat Ichigo.

"AH!! JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU!! AKU!! AKU!!" seru Keigo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Iya iya. Sudah cepat," kata Renji yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"AKU KEIGO ASANO!! YANG PALING TAMPAN DAN KEREN DI SEKOLAH INI!!! HUAHAHAHA!!" seru Keigo gila. Ichigo menatapnya takjub. Sepertinya ia berpikir, 'Yang (katanya) paling tampan dan keren aja kayak gini. Gimana yang paling jeleknya??'. Tapi syukurlah Keigo sudah ditendang sampai tewas (nggak ding, cuma pingsan) oleh Renji.

"Sudahlah, dia memang gila. Aku Renji Abarai, salam kenal." Kata Renji.

"Oh iya, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo melihat Keigo yang tepar dengan lebay.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, setiap hari malah," kata Renji santai. Ichigo sweatdrop. Kemudian ia berpaling lagi ke teman-teman barunya.

"Ah, namaku Mizuiro Kojima, salam kenal! Dan yang tinggi ini, Yasutora Sado, kau bisa panggil dia Chad," kata Mizuiro. Chad hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian tampak seorang cowok pendek berambut putih berjalan memasuki kelas bersama seorang gadis berkonde yang terus memanggilnya Shiro-chan. Rangiku langsung melepaskan gandengannya dengan Gin dan langsung menyeret cowok pendek yang terus meronta itu. Sementara gadis yang tadi bersamanya itu hanya mengikuti dengan bingung.

"Ah ya, kau sudah berkenalan dengan ketua kelas kami ini?" tanya Rangiku sambil menunjukkan cowok pendek yang cemberut itu. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Ayo, ketua kelas!!" seru Rangiku sambil melepaskan si pendek itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!!" tambah Gin, berusaha menyemangati dengan senyumnya. Tapi si pendek itu malah merasa mual dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gin.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," kata si pendek itu cepat. "Ketua kelas 2-2," lanjutnya sambil menatap gadis berkonde yang tadi bersamanya. Semua kecuali Ichigo langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ah, iya, aku Momo Hinamori, salam kenal," kata gadis berkonde itu, agak gugup karena semua temannya melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya, salam kenal, semuanya," kata Ichigo. "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya,"

"Ya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik, bahkan lebih," kata Inoue. Semua memandang ke arahnya dengan heran.

"Ah, maksudku lebih itu jadi sahabat, sahabat begitu, begitu bagaimana, eh??" kata Inoue gugup. Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Inoue. Mereka sudah tahu benar sifat Inoue.

"Ya, semoga," kata Ichigo.

--------------

Berikutnya, hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa, satu-satunya yang tidak biasa adalah Ichigo sebagai anggota baru kelas 2-2. Tapi anggota kelas 2-2 yang lain bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri. Rukia semakin akrab dengan Ichigo. Dan Inoue selalu menatap mereka dengan iri. Tapi ia belum terlalu menyadari perasaannya...

----

Hari Sabtu pagi itu, Inoue sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil memikirkan tentang perasaannya kepada Ichigo saat Rukia datang menghampirinya...

"Inoue," Rukia berlari menghampiri Inoue yang sedang melamun.

"Hei, Inoue," ucap Rukia lagi. Inoue gelagapan.

"Iya, Kuchiki-san," katanya, kaget.

"Besok kita jadi jalan-jalan?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, tentu saja, memangnya ada apa? Kalau Kuchiki-san tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Inoue.

"Eh, bisa, bisa kok. Aku hanya ingin tanya saja," kata Rukia. "Uhm, kalau tidak salah, bertemu di apartemenmu jam 8 pagi, iya kan?"

Inoue mengangguk. "Iya," ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!! Besok, ya!!" seru Rukia sambil berjalan ke bangkunya, yah, karena memang sudah bel.

"Iya!! Kutunggu!!"

------

Hari Minggu yang cerah, Rukia dan Inoue pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik Chappy yang ada di pusat kota sesuai pembicaraan mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

"Uaaaa, Inoue, kau benar, lucu sekali.....," seru Rukia sambil memegang sebuah gantungan Chappy yang lucu.

"Iya, tentu saja!!" kata Inoue, bangga karena Rukia sependapat dengannya.

"Jadi, Inoue, kau mau beli yang mana?" tanya Rukia sambil terus memegangi gantungan Chappy yang akan dibelinya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Inoue.

"... Kalau begitu aku beli gantungan ini dua, ya, supaya bisa kembaran!! Bagaimana?" ucap Rukia sambil mengambil satu gantungan yang persis dengan gantungan yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Ah, benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inoue ragu.

"Benar, kok!!" Rukia mengangguk.

"Ah, terimakasih, Kuchiki-san!!" Inoue tersenyum gembira.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah selesai membayar, mereka langsung keluar dari toko itu. Lalu, mereka berdua pergi ke kedai es krim dan membeli es krim (ya iyalah!!). Setelah itu mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di sana sambil menikmati es krim mereka.

"Inoue, es krimnya enak, ya!" seru Rukia ceria. Inoue diam saja.

"I... Inoue??" Rukia memanggil Inoue lagi.

"Ah, iya, iya," Inoue gelagapan. Rukia menghela nafasnya.

"Hm, Inoue, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,"jawab Inoue.

"Yang benar? Apa mungkin memikirkan seseorang? Atau... jatuh cinta??" tanya Rukia lagi, sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ah, tidak kok! Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta," bantah Inoue. Wajahnya memerah.

"Yang benar?" selidik Rukia.

"Benar!!" Inoue bersikeras. Rukia menghela nafas.

"Yah, sudahlah. Pokoknya kalau ada masalah cerita saja, ya! Aku kan sahabatmu," ucap Rukia. Inoue mengangguk.

"Kita sahabat, sahabat selamanya, kan?" ucap Inoue ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja," Rukia tersenyum manis. Inoue mulai tersenyum.

"Sahabat selamanya,"

---

Malam harinya, Inoue menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada foto kakaknya, seperti biasa.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja, begitu katanya, onii-chan," ucap Inoue, menirukan ucapan Rukia tadi siang.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah apapun sekarang. Aku hanya memikirkan Kurosaki, itu saja," gumam gadis berambut coklat itu.

"E... eh, memikirkan seseorang terus menerus, apa sama artinya dengan jatuh cinta, onii-chan?"gumam Inoue, mengingat perkataan Rukia. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Inoue menghela nafas.

"Jatuh cinta," bisiknya. "Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta, iya kan, nii-chan,"

Menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang akan menjawab perkataannya, gadis ini segera meneruskan bicaranya setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi... Kurasa aku memang jatuh cinta," ucap Inoue, wajahnya memerah. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya walaupun tahu tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Ia menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Pada Kurosaki,"

--------------

~Inoue's POV~

Sudah sekitar dua bulan Kurosaki-kun di kelasku. Ia semakin akrab dengan semuanya, terutama Kuchiki. Mereka sering sekali terlihat bersama. Kuchiki selalu membantu Kurosaki jika ada pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia sering mengobrol dengan Kurosaki. Makan siang dengan Kurosaki. Mereka juga sering terlihat pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama, karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah.

Dan aku sangat iri padanya.

Aku ingin menggantikan Kuchiki.

Ia tidak tahu perasaanku pada Kurosaki. Yah, selama ini aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. Ia tidak mungkin tahu.

Apa jangan-jangan Kuchiki-san memendam perasaan yang sama denganku?? Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, tapi... aku takut. Ah, tapi... rasanya aneh jika terus memendam pertanyaanku seperti ini.... Lagipula ia bilang sendiri, jika ada masalah bilang saja padanya.

Kalau begitu aku harus berbicara dengannya.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, aku bicara dengan Kuchiki-san yang kebetulan belum pulang. Katanya kakaknya akan menjemputnya, jadi ia masih menunggu disini.

Ini kesempatanku.

Aku harus bicara dengannya.

Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Kukumpulkan keberanianku. Aku harus berhasil.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, aku ingin bicara," ucapku kepada Kuchiki-san yang sedang membaca buku.

Kuchiki-san menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya sahabat berambut hitamku itu sambil menatap wajahku.

"Apa kau...," aku berhenti sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku lagi. "... menyukai Kurosaki??" tanyaku. Pertanyaan ini terasa aneh di mulutku.

Kulihat Kuchiki-san terkejut.

"Ah, kau ini bicara apa, sih, Inoue?" kata Kuchiki-san. Aku bisa lihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku mohon, jawab aku dengan jujur," ucapku lagi. Entah darimana kudapatkan keberanian seperti ini. "Sudahlah, tolong jangan sembunyikan lagi, Kuchiki-san,"

Wajah Kuchiki-san memerah lagi.

"Err... yah, sedikit," ucapnya. Wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya bertambah manis, kuakui itu. "Memangnya kenapa, Inoue??"

"Maaf, Kuchiki, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan terlambat ke kegiatan klub," aku berbalik, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kuchiki-san sendirian di kelas.

Aku bohong.

Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub.

Aku akhirnya bisa memastikannya.

Kuchiki memang menyukai Kurosaki.

Sahabatku menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis lagi.

-------

Sejak pembicaraan dua minggu yang lalu itu aku terus berusaha bersikap biasa pada Kuchiki, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya tidak bisa... Aku juga berusaha melupakan pembicaraan itu agar semuanya kembali seperti biasa lagi. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Kuchiki menyukai Kurosaki. Setiap aku mengingat itu, rasanya sakit. Karena aku juga menyukai Kurosaki.

Selama Kurosaki tidak memilih salah satu dari kami, kami akan baik-baik saja. Ya, benar. Pasti begitu.

Hari ini, setelah jam sekolah berakhir dan hampir semua teman sekelasku pulang, aku melihat Kuchiki tetap duduk sendirian di kelas. Tampaknya ia akan dijemput lagi. Aku hampir saja meninggalkannya jika saja aku tidak melihatnya. Melihat Kurosaki menghampiri Kuchiki yang sendirian itu.

Dan tampaknya mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu. Kulihat wajah Kurosaki serius sekali. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tetap di luar kelas dan mencari tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku berusaha mengintip lewat pintu yang setengah terbuka. Dari sini aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan cukup jelas.

Dan aku dapat mendengar Kurosaki-kun mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin kudengar.

"Rukia, aku... uhm, ingin bicara denganmu," kata Kurosaki, dari suaranya tampaknya ia sedang gugup.

"Ya, bicara saja," kata Kuchiki santai.

"A... aku ingin mengatakan..." Kurosaki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sejenak.

"Ya?" Kuchiki menatap Kurosaki.

"A... aishiteru, Rukia," ucap Kurosaki kepada Kuchiki-san. Kulihat wajah Kuchiki memerah. Dan kulihat ia mengatakan sesuatu dan mengangguk, mungkin mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Kurosaki. Dan tampaknya Kurosaki tersenyum setelah itu.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Lututku lemas.

"A... ah...," ucapku tanpa sengaja. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

Harusnya aku bahagia karena sahabatku berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Kurosaki menyukai Kuchiki. Kuchiki menyukai Kurosaki. Seharusnya aku bahagia. Sahabatku menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukainya. Orang lain pasti akan bahagia dan memberi selamat pada sahabatnya jika ini terjadi. Dan aku bersahabat dengan Kuchiki. _Sahabat selamanya_. Jadi aku harus berbahagia untuknya. Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa sedih? Mengapa aku malah menangis? Ya. Itu karena aku _juga_ menyukai Kurosaki.

Aku menyukainya.

Tapi ia menyukai sahabatku.

Harusnya aku bahagia.

Kuchiki pantas untuknya.

Jangan mengganggu.

Tidak boleh mengganggu.

Tidak... tidak... tidak...

Aku terisak. Kemudian kulihat sekilas Kuchiki dan Kurosaki menoleh ke tempatku bersembunyi. Tampaknya mereka tahu aku ada disini. Dan mungkin mereka melihat aku menangis. Aku pun berlari. Terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka. Mereka mengejarku. Ah, tidak. Aku menyadari bahwa _hanya Kuchiki_ yang mengejarku. Kurosaki _mengejar Kuchiki_ dan _bukan aku_.

Aku terus berlari, makin cepat. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan mereka mengejarku dan melihatku menangis.

Aku berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat ke belakang dan aku tahu aku sudah jauh dari mereka. Aku terus berlari dan menyeberangi jalan sambil terus melihat ke belakang. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara nyaring dari arah kanan. Aku pun dengan reflek menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan jeritanku.

--------

~Normal POV~

"Inoue!! Inoue!!" terdengar suara Rukia yang memanggil sahabatnya yang tergeletak lemah di jalan itu dengan panik.

"... Ku... Kuchiki....," rintih Inoue lemah. Benar-benar tidak terlihat sebagai Inoue yang ceria dan lucu seperti biasanya. Matanya yang biasanya berbinar riang itu tampak sayu. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya serta tangannya.

"Kau... kenapa bisa begini??" kata Ichigo sambil memandangi Inoue yang tampak sangat lemah itu. Rukia menggenggam tangan sahabat berambut cokelatnya itu.

"Ma... maaf..., Ku... Kuchiki, Kuro... Kurosaki...," rintih Inoue lagi.

"Inoue, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kami akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Rukia panik.

"Tidak, tidak usah," cegah Inoue. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian,"

"Tidak, tidak, Inoue," kata Ichigo.

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Inoue lagi. "Selamat ya, Kuchiki, Kurosaki," gadis itu tersenyum. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Ah...," Wajah Rukia dan Ichigo sedikit memerah begitu menyadari maksud perkataan Inoue.

"Ah, Kurosaki, aku... aku... selama ini ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Inoue lemah. Ia menatap Ichigo lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"A.. apa yang...,"

"Aku... aku... aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki," ucap Inoue lemah. Wajahnya memerah. "Sangat menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

"Inoue, kau...," wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah.

"Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku terus menunggumu," ucap Inoue lagi. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan berdampingan denganku,"

"Apa...,"

"Maaf ya, mengucapkannya sekarang. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menyerah. Aku tahu itu semua hanya khayalanku saja. Tidak lebih. Kau lebih pantas bersama Kuchiki-san daripada bersamaku," ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum. "Apapun yang kulakukan aku tak akan bisa merubah itu,"

"Sudahlah, Inoue..." kata Rukia yang khawatir.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, aku ingin minta tolong, kemarilah," kata Inoue lembut. Rukia menghampirinya. "Aku mohon, jagalah Kurosaki-kun baik-baik.... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," bisik Inoue lemah.

"He... hei, Inoue... jangan bicara seperti itu," ucap Rukia. Ia mulai menangis.

"Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san," Inoue tersenyum lembut kepada Rukia dan Ichigo. "Kutunggu kalian disana....," ucapnya, masih tersenyum lembut kepada Rukia dan Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Rukia merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menangis seperti ini sejak kematian kakaknya. Dan sekarang ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Sedih. Kehilangan. Ingin menangis. Dan ingin memanggilnya, berharap agar ia menjawab, ceria seperti biasa.

"I... INOUE... INOUE ... INOUE!!!!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Rukia pun mulai menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Memanggil sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"INOUE... INOUE... INOUE!!!"

----------------

Dua tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis berambut hitam berlutut di depan sebuah makam. Makam bertuliskan nama mantan sahabatnya. Mantan sahabatnya yang ceria. Orihime Inoue, itulah nama yang tertulis di batu nisan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil memandangi nama itu dengan sedih. Tak lama kemudian tampak beberapa orang berjalan menghampiri makam itu. Teman-teman SMAnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang," kata gadis berambut hitam itu yang tak lain adalah Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah orang-orang yang baru datang itu.

"Tentu saja," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam di antara orang-orang yang baru datang itu, yang dikenali Rukia sebagai Tatsuki.

"Ya. Walaupun kita sekarang beda sekolah tapi kita tetap teman. Dan kita harus datang mengunjungi teman kita disini," kata Renji, yang masih belum berubah, tetap dengan gaya rambut nanasnya yang konyol.

"Ya, Abarai-kun benar. Tak terasa, sudah dua tahun," bisik seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikonde. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinamori.

"Iya, nggak kerasa ya," Rangiku menimpali sambil menggandeng tangan pacarnya yang berwajah rubah, Gin.

"Hi... hime-chan," bisik Chizuru yang berlutut di depan makam sambil menangis.

"Kami datang, dan kami bawa ini," ucap Michiru sambil meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga di depan makam.

"Ya, kami datang menjengukmu, Inoue-san," kata Mizuiro. Laki-laki berkulit gelap dan tinggi di belakangnya, Chad, mengangguk pelan.

"HUAAA!! AKU KANGEEEN KAMU, INOUE-SAN!!!," seru seorang di antara mereka dengan lebay. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Keigo.

"Hei!! Berisik!! Ini makam, tau!!" tegur Hitsugaya sambil menyodok perut Keigo.

"Kalian masih belum berubah," kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. "Terutama Keigo, dan satu orang lagi," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu aku?" kata seorang pria berambut orange yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri mereka, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ya. Telat seperti biasa," Rukia menyilangkan kedua lengannya, pura-pura marah.

"Sudahlah," kata Ichigo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap makam Inoue.

"Hai, Inoue," ucapnya. "Aku datang,"

Rukia kembali menatap makam mantan sahabatnya.

"Inoue, akhirnya kita semua berkumpul lagi," ucapnya. "Kau pasti senang, ya," Rukia tersenyum kecil. Ichigo menatap Rukia, kemudian menatap makam itu.

"Kami semua benar-benar rindu padamu, Inoue," ucap Rukia sambil berdiri di depan batu nisan. Yang lainnya hanya menatapnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat, sampai...

"Huwaaa, sudah jam lima!! Bagaimana ini??" seru Michiru panik sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hah, yang benar?! Tugasku belum selesai!! Gimana, nih?!" seru Keigo, tanpa ke-lebay-annya yang biasa karena takut dipenggal teman-temannya.

"Iya, benar juga," kata Rangiku.

"Kalau begitu, maaf ya, Inoue-san, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang. Kami pasti akan datang lagi, kami janji," ucap Hinamori sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan bersama Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Gin, dan Renji.

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa, Inoue!!" kata Tatsuki. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan bersama Mizuiro, Chad, Michiru, dan Chizuru yang masih menangis.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya, Inoue," kata Ichigo. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya. "Ayo, Rukia!!" serunya kepada Rukia yang masih berdiri di depan makam Inoue.

"Sampai jumpa, Inoue," Rukia berbisik. "Aku akan menjaga Ichigo untukmu," bisiknya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari mengejar Ichigo.

"Hei, tunggu aku!!"

.

.

.

Love and friendship, I wanna know about everything

(It's way too unclear, I don't understand it)

Someday would you hold me and this hole in my heart?

I'm waiting for you

*~THE END~*

# Author cuap-cuap #

Huaaa... akhirnya selese. Walaupun kepanjangan dan gaje =D *digiles*. Maaf banget kalao gaje + kepanjangan nih. Fic ini saia tulis karena ada orang yang mengajak saia untuk menulis fic hadiah ultah (gak modal) dengan spesial buat Di-chan (Tie Die Mangamania), yang ultah tanggal 5 Maret... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! HUAHA!! *digantung*. Coba tebak siapa yang ngajak saia.

Oya, saia masukin lirik dari sebuah lagu Jepang disini karena pengen *disoto*. Tapi entah kenapa saia lebih pengen masukin terjemahan Inggrisnya daripada lirik aslinya, jadi saia minta terjemahan Inggrisnya ke teman saia yang bernama **** (disensor demi nama baik –hueh?!– ) dan saia copy-paste dengan santainya jadi kalo artinya salah atau melenceng jangan penjarakan saia ya *ditabok*. Dan saia kebetulan paling suka bagian yang saia tulis itu dari keseluruhan lagunya XD. Lagu apa coba? Yang bisa nebak saya kasih hadiah batu, lho... *disate*

Oya, adakah yang tau 'Upon' yang saia masukin di cerita ini? Yang tau akan saia kasih hadiah, tenang aja, kali ini bukan batu kok, tapi kartu ucapan selamat *digetok*.

Kalao begitu karena tampaknya saia sudah terlalu lama cuap-cuap, mendingan saia tutup saja sebelum para 'demonstran' melempari saia dengan traktor.

Ah ya, buat yang mau memberi saran, kritik, flame, me**muji **(author ngawur... -_- ;), memberi saia hadiah *digampar readers yg bilang: "GAK SUDI!!"*, protes, atau bahkan mau menghajar saia setelah membaca cerita ini, silahkan tekan tombol review yang ada di bawah sonoh.

PS: Ada yang tau kenapa saia menebalkan satu kata yang ada di atas? Wgwgwg *digetok*.

Arigatou~


End file.
